Love like a pirate
by citronelle18
Summary: Hey everyone! This was inspired by the Pirate quest in Sims Freeplay. It's my very first piece, so I have no idea how it will turn out… May seem a bit cheesy, but I will try my best to articulate my imagination ;) includes romantic scenes between the teenager and the pirate!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pirate ship? It's 2015!

"Violet! It's past noon!"

Goodness, my mom needs to stop yelling every time I sleep in. I mean, isn't that what weekends are for?

"I'm coming! Please stop with the yelling."

As I drag myself to the kitchen, I can tell that it's been a rough morning with Dad for Mom. He probably went out to the community centre to work on his woodworking projects early in the morning, since that's all he's into nowadays. From her expression I can tell that he went off without telling her again, concerning her and ruining her perfectly scheduled weekend routine.

To Mom, routines are everything. From house chores to work schedules to even entertainment and hobbies – I mean, who plans so far in advance to see a show in town?!

Actually, this whole town is about routines. Everyone gets up at the same time, goes to work at the same time, and finishes at the same time. Then everyone's off to practice their hobbies or to engage in other activities that mostly involve socializing but with the same group of people everyday. It sure is a curse to live in a town like this when you are a sixteen year old teenager. Especially when there's only one other teenager in town!

"Violet. Will you ever stop with that bored expression on your face? And please finish your breakfast. You are sixteen – you should be full of life! I told you that an irregular routine would take a toll on you one day."

"Mom. The regular routine is what is getting to me. Don't you understand that I want something more than eating breakfast at the same time everyday? Going to school only to see one other girl in my grade and coming back only to eat dinner at the same time and go to bed at the same time. I don't think my life is supposed to be that mundane."

"Violet, routines provide structure and safety! You can be your most efficient-self with a well planned out day. I thought you'd know this by now."

"Mom. I'm pretty sure that you are the only person in this town that has such fondness for routines. Not even Mayor Hudson talks about routines during his speeches."

"Well I do admit that I am a little bit more passionate about routines than others. Anyways, I wanted to tell you something that you would consider 'exciting'. However, you have to promise me that you will be back home by dinner time on the dot."

"Of course – I mean, was I ever late for dinner? What is this exciting news?"

"You've been late plenty of times and I think it's time for you to stop."

"Okay Mom. Not today. The news?"

"Mayor Hudson announced that there will be a town meeting in the evening today regarding the Pirate ship that landed at the shore off of the Mystery Island."

"Pirate ship? Mom, it's 2015. Pirates don't exist."

"Honey. I want to believe that as much as I can – for they are known for their absurd, unruly lifestyle without any routines! Floating around the sea aimlessly doing who-knows-what."

"Are you sure Mayor Hudson wasn't joking? I don't think people consider themselves as pirates anymore. Maybe sailors or other sea-people of some sort."

"I'm not too sure how 'civilized' they are. But I did see the ship at the dock, and the town meeting after dinner regarding the issue is confirmed. I know you're going to run off and check out the ship – that's why I am telling you now to be back for dinner."

"Mom I wasn't going to – okay I was. I promise I'll be back on time for dinner. Thanks for the 'exciting' news!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pirates do exist.

After finishing my breakfast, I ran upstairs to my room to find something comfortable to change into. Then I realized that I might meet some new people, which meant that I had to make myself look pretty! First impressions are important. I mean, I know that it's ridiculous to hope for anything really, but just in case, right?

Before stepping out the door, I checked myself one last time. Looking casual and comfortable, but not sloppy. Definitely ready for an adventure. Even if that meant just going to the island across the bridge.

As I got closer to the dock, I realized that the pirate ship was much bigger than I thought. I guess my version of a pirate ship was closer to a dinghy. I don't exactly think about pirate ships everyday… I mean, I didn't even know that they still existed!

I decided to take a closer look, hoping that I wasn't being rude or invasive. It seemed still and the absence of bustling noises surprised me. Maybe not all pirate ships are full of drunk pirates accompanied by talking parrots.

The ship was organized in a strange matter, but it seemed clean and well cared for. I should show this to Mom, I wonder what she will think of this since this isn't anything close to what she said.

Well, so much for making myself look pretty. Not even a single person was on the ship. I guess I'll go say hi to my one and only friend, Lily, before heading home for dinner.

"Did you hear about the pirate ship that landed in the morning?"

"Duh. I already checked it out – there's nothing. Not even a drunk pirate!"

"My parents said that there's a family from the ship. I think we're going to see them at the town meeting later in the evening."

"Oh another family! How exciting. They probably have a talking toddler instead of a talking parrot."

"I honestly love your sarcasm, Violet. Gets me every time."

"I'm just tired of living in this small town doing the same things everyday. Why can't there be another teenager? Not even a boy. Just anyone, really."

"Geez, thanks for letting me know that I'm not important."

"Lily, you know that's not what I meant. I just want something different, that's all."

"Well familiarity is comforting! I personally like the small town vibe, it's nice to know everyone."

"Gosh Lily, you sound just like my Mom."

"What can I say, I'm just small town girl -"

"Okay that's enough of Lily for today. I'm heading home for dinner – see you at the town meeting?"

"Of course, where else would I go in this small, small town?"

"Ha-ha. Later!"

I ran home for dinner, realizing that I might be late. Shoot. I promised that I won't be late – Mom might not let me go to the town meeting if I'm late…

As I reached the front door, I realized that I didn't have my key with me. Double shoot. Should I sneak around to the back door? No, the back door's closer to the kitchen… but if I ring the doorbell, Mom will immediately look at the clock!

"Violet? Guess you're late as well, hey?"

"Dad! Are you coming from the community centre?"

"I sure am. Too scared to open the door? It won't be as bad if we walk in together."

"I guess so. Have you been working on your project all day long?"

"Actually, I was helping Mayor Hudson set up for the town meeting. I did work on the project later on when we were finished – I'm proud to say that it's close to finishing!"

"Set up? For the pirate meeting? I didn't know that Mayor Hudson was welcoming of them."

"Well it is definitely a surprise but I do believe that they are here to stay for a while, so I'm assuming that he wants them to feel welcomed."

"That makes sense. We should go in before Mom yells at us – I can already hear her getting mad..."


End file.
